


Lying in Wait

by clgfanfic



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "The Reckoning."  Some things are worth waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying in Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine One in Ten #6 under the pen name Morgan MacCarin & Tara MacKenzie.
> 
> This story is set after "The Reckoning" where an evil spirit (the ghost of Rachel's father) returns to claim Catherine Corrigan's soul. Derek and the others are able to stop him, but in the process Derek is stabbed in the shoulder with a sword. Making Derek an Immortal is our personal take on the situation; after all, if you watched the series you know Derek seems to have a thing about grabbing a sword whenever there's trouble!

Derek stood, watching as Rachel hugged Kat tightly to her breast.  It was over.  He glanced over at Nick, who was just beginning to struggle to his feet, shaking his head as he did.  And behind him he heard Philip as he climbed to his feet, then staggered over to help Nick stand.

They had all survived – again.

He spared a glance at his shoulder.  Moments before a sword blade had speared him, securing him to the wooden beam like some bug on the tip of a pin.  But it was fine now, just as he knew it would be.  It still amazed him:  Immortality.

He shook his head and walked over to Rachel, helping her to stand.  She immediately swept Kat up into her arms, then looked at him.

"I want to take her upstairs," she said.  "We have things we have to talk about."

He wasn't sure if Rachel meant she and Kat had things to discuss, or if she had things she wanted to talk to him about, but it didn't matter.  Everything would work itself out in its own time.  He nodded and she headed for the stairs after flashing him a grateful, if shaky, smile.

"Derek, are you all right?" Philip asked.

"Yes.  Fine.  You?"

The priest proffered a wan smile.  "I'll live," he said, reaching around to rub his back.

"But you might not enjoy it much for a while," Nick added, rubbing his neck and shoulder.  "I know I'm not going to."

"You both should get some rest," Derek suggested, grateful that they hadn't witnessed the swordplay.  He wasn't in the mood to explain, or to lie, if he could avoid it.  "I'll call Dr. Harrison, have him come by later and check everyone."

"Might not be a bad idea," Nick replied, twisting his neck from side to side.  There was a soft series of pops.  "Think I'll go check in on Alex before I hit the rack."

"I'll do that," Derek told him.

Philip reached out, stopping the Precept with a hand on his arm.  "What happened?"

"Jacob Cantwell failed," was all he said, then started for the stairs.

It was Nick's turn to reach out to stop the man.  "Derek," he said, "your shoulder."

The moment Nick touched him Derek was assailed by a series of visions.  He gasped at their intensity and took a step away from the younger man's touch.  "What?" he asked.

Nick nodded at the rend in the Precept's clothing.  "Your shoulder, are you sure you're all right?  That looks like blood to me."

Derek glanced down.  There was blood.  Meeting Nick's concerned gaze he said, "I'm fine…  Christina, I suppose."

"Christina?" Philip asked, his expression puzzled.

"I'll tell you about it," Nick promised.  "But only over a stout – maybe two.  No, make that definitely two."  Then he turned his attention back to Derek.  "Guess if she can fix a shattered window she can fix you too.  You're sure you're all right?"

Derek nodded.  "Yes.  Fine.  I want to see Alex.  Good night."

The two younger men stood, watching him as he climbed the stairs.  The last thing he heard was Nick saying, "Come on, let's grab that stout and I'll tell you about Derek's new girlfriend…"

A slight grin lifted the corners of the Precept's lips and he continued on, wishing he knew more about the mysterious woman.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Three hours later Derek was in his own bedroom, sitting at his writing desk.  Alex was doing much better, now just sleeping peacefully.  And the others were all in their beds as well, hopefully getting a well-deserved good-night's rest.  He opened his journal and picked up his pen.

_The evil that was Jacob Cantwell is finally destroyed.  I only hope that one day Rachel will forgive my father for his tragic actions.  I know he would never have wanted to take an innocent life, but I have no way to make her understand that as well as I._

_However, I am now utterly convinced that Rachel and Katherine have found their way to the Legacy for a very specific reason.  It was not chance.  But that is a topic to be explored at another time_.

He sat back, staring at the page.  Why was it so hard to focus?  He shook his head and leaned forward again.

_Tonight, for the first time, I believe I have truly, completely, accepted my immortality.  Knowing that I could not be killed gave me the strength, the freedom, to do what I had to do in order to stop Cantwell.  I realize that there will be consequences.  Rachel saw what happened, although it must be admitted that her attention was on her daughter, not me.  And there are mitigating factors that I might use to hide the truth a little longer.  I have already suggested to Nick that it was Christina who was responsible for my uninjured state – something that he seemed to accept without question.  I believe Rachel and Catherine will do the same.  But I can only wait to see how this will eventually play itself out._

_At some point I know I must tell them the truth, but I do not feel prepared to do so.  Not yet.  There is still so much I do not know, or understand.  If only I could spend more time with Fiongalla.  She is the only one I know who can tell me more, who can teach me what it is I need to know.  But my work with the Legacy makes that difficult._

_It strikes me as ironic that the only surviving Immortal mentioned in the Legacy journals I have access to should be unreachable because of Legacy business._

_I only hope that I have not, somehow, given up my soul._

_Dying and coming back to life was a surprise.  Learning that I was not my father's biological son was a shock, although I will forever feel I am Winston Rayne's son, in spirit if not in blood.  And meeting Fiongalla was humbling, but helpful for learning who I was and what I had become.  But I digress again_.

Derek sighed.  He was rambling, avoiding what was really on his mind.  He turned the page and began writing again.

 _Nick.  He is what is really on my mind tonight.  The visions I saw earlier were stronger, more vivid, than many from the past.  Perhaps it was because we skirted so close to failure.  Perhaps it was the fact that he woke to confusion, not knowing if we were dead or alive.  But whatever the cause, I find that it is becoming more and more difficult to ignore what the visions tell me, or my own reactions to them_.

_But how do I get him to admit his feelings?  How do I prompt him act on those feelings?  I have no answers, only a heartfelt hope that I can somehow accomplish both._

_Nick hides his feeling so well.  Perhaps what is called for is a subtle approach, something that would allow him to make the first move_.

Derek nodded to himself.  That would probably be the best path, but it would be a dangerous one to tread.  Still, no one had ever accused him of being someone who avoided danger.

He laid his pen in the crack of his journal and closed the leather-bound cover, then rose and went to bed.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The following morning Derek made his way down to breakfast late, and still dressed in his pajamas and a robe.  The others all looked up as he joined them at the table in the large dining room.

"Derek?" Alex said, her tone concerned.  "Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine," he said, sitting down.  A moment later Emma Eisenbein, one of the household staff, appeared with a plate of fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, a small slice of Canadian bacon, and two English muffins with homemade jam.  She also carried a silver coffee server and filled his cup.

"Thank you," he said, enjoying the mingled scents that never failed to give him a sense of normality – the warm safety of home.

The sixty-something woman gently patted his back.  "You look tired, Herr Rayne," she said, her thick German accent still undiluted by forty years in the States.  "Eat, then rest.  Ya?"

He smiled up at the older woman.  "I will do that, Mrs. Eisenbein."

She checked and filled the other coffee cups that were empty, then headed back to the kitchen.  As soon as she was gone Philip picked up where Alex had left off.

"Derek, are you sure you're feeling well?  You do look tired."

"Maybe I should take a look at that shoulder," Rachel suggested.

The Precept shook his head as he began to slice his Canadian bacon.  "I'm just a little tired.  Drained, I suspect.  I'll be fine."  He met Alex's appraising gaze and asked, "And you?"

"Just a small headache and a few aches and pains," she admitted.

"Good," Derek replied, his attention shifting to Rachel.  "How is Katherine?"

Rachel dipped her head for a moment, a silent apology for some of the things she'd said the night before, then replied, "Better than I expected.  We had a long talk last night, and we'll probably have another one today.  I think she understands.  She's still sleeping."

Derek nodded.  He had suspected that the girl would bounce back quickly.  She was resilient.  Philip was his next focus.

"So, will you be leaving today?" he asked.

Philip's cheeks colored slightly, but he nodded.  "I should, yes.  I've already stayed longer than I'd planned. . ."

Derek smiled understandingly.  "And we appreciate your help," he said.

Philip's blush deepened.  "It's Kat you should thank," he said.  "It was something she said that resulted in the translation.  I was stymied until then."

"Be that as it may," Derek countered.  "You were able to translate my father's confession, and for that I am grateful."

"You're always welcome here," Alex added, reaching out to give the priest's arm a squeeze.

"I know," he replied.  "I'm just not ready to come back to the Legacy.  Not yet."

They fell into quiet conversation as they each finished their meals, then scattered to a variety of tasks.  Derek returned to his room, where he stayed the rest of the day, working on his journal and hoping that Nick would drop by, but the younger man didn't show.

Skipping dinner, he retired to bed early, his dreams haunted by the visions he had picked up from Nick.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The following morning Derek was conspicuously absent from the breakfast table.  Rachel, Alex and Nick ate in relative silence after the two women had a long conversation about Derek, and what might be wrong with him.

Nick listened, shifting anxiously in his seat.  _Was_ there something wrong with the man?  It wouldn't be unheard of for him to keep something from them.  He made up his mind that he'd drop in and see the Precept if he didn’t emerge from his room for lunch.

Maybe Derek would talk to him.  Sometimes Rachel and Alex could overreact, but he was less likely to do so.

His mind made up, he dug into his meal, enjoying food for the first time in a few days.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Derek leaned back at his writing desk and sighed heavily.  While pleased with the fact that he was almost caught up with his journal, he was also beginning to suffer from a mild case of cabin fever.  For a man who was in constant motion – unless he was sleeping – spending so much time in bed, reading, or sitting at his desk, writing, was unnatural.  He glanced at the closed door, willing Nick to knock, but there was only continued silence.

Someone must have passed the word that he was not to be disturbed, that he needed to rest.  He sighed again.  _Maybe this wasn't the best way to go about this_ , he thought.

He checked the clock.  Almost nine.  He might as well get ready for bed.

Standing, he stretched, then headed into his bathroom to remove his robe and brush his teeth.  That done, he climbed onto bed and picked up the book sitting on his bedside table.  He had just finished the first page when a soft knock sounded at his door.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly and Nick leaned in.  "Hi."  Derek was sitting up on bed, pillows propped behind his back, the covers not yet pulled back.  It looked like he was getting ready to do some reading.

"Hello," Derek replied, his heart beating a little faster.  "Come in."

Nick slipped into the room like he was trying not to wake the man who was watching him, then closed the door behind him.  He walked to the side of the bed and stopped, looking down at Derek.

"I just wanted to stop by and see if you were okay."

Derek set the book back on the nightstand, then looked up at the young man.  "I'm fine," he assured.

Nick sank down, sitting on the edge of the bed.  "I thought since you hadn't come down for meals—"

Derek waved the comment off.  "I've been eating."

"I know.  I checked with Mrs. Eisenbein."

The Precept grinned.  "I've just been resting."

"You still feeling tired?" Nick asked, concerned.

"No, not much any more," Derek admitted.

"So tomorrow you'll be back to life as normal?"

A nod.  "Yes."

"Good," Nick said.  "Rachel and Alex are going to call the doctor in if you're not.  Just thought I should warn you."

"I appreciate that," Derek replied with a conspiratorial half-smile.

Nick looked down at the floor for a moment, then ventured a sideways glance at the older man.  "So, what's the real reason you're hiding out in here?"

"Waiting to see you," he said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Nick replied, his eyes rounding.

The older man suppressed the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.  "Well, I have caught my journal up, and finished that book I've been reading for over a month now."

"Starting the sequel?" Nick added, nodding at the book on the small bed-side table.

"Yes.  Although it will probably take me another month, or longer, to finish this one."

Nick nodded.  "But you're feeling better?"

Derek studied the young man's profile.  He was trying to find a reason to stay, and that was a step in the right direction.  Now, he just had to give him a reason.  "I am a little stiff," he said.

Nick nodded again.  "I could, uh, I mean, I, uh—"

Derek carefully held his smile in check and replied, "That would be very nice.  Thank you."

Nick flashed the Precept a grateful smile, then reached out, his hands trembling slightly, and unbuttoned the man's pajama top, pushing it back off his chest and shoulders.

Derek closed his eyes hoping it would help ease Nick's anxiety, but as soon as he did the visions were there, teasing him with possibilities as the younger man's hands began to rub along the top of his shoulders.  Then he heard Nick gasp.  He opened his eyes.

          "What?" he asked.  Nick's eyes were wide, his face slightly pale.

          The ex-SEAL shook his head as if to clear it, then met the Precept's gaze.  "Is that what your visions are like?"

          Derek's eyes rounded as well.  "You saw something just now?"

          Nick nodded, the blood rushing back to his face, coloring his cheeks a deep crimson.  "I saw—"  He gulped.  "I saw my… fantasies."

          "Ah," Derek said.  "Yes.  That is what my visions are like."

          Nick stared down him.  "You mean—?  How long—?"

          Derek reached up, covering one of Nick's hands with his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.  "Listen to me, do you remember the first time we met?"

          Nick nodded.  "I was fifteen.  You dropped by the house to see my dad about something.  Legacy business."

          "Yes.  You were standing on the stairs, watching me.  Then you came down and we shook hands."

          "I remember," Nick replied.  He also remembered that he'd developed an instant crush on Derek Rayne as soon as he saw then walk in the door.  A condition that he'd learned to hide, but that had never gone away.

          "When we shook hands that day, I saw your… attraction."

          Nick jerked.  "You—?"

          "It was very flattering," Derek interrupted.  "But you were a child, well, a teenager, and a petulant, angry young man at that."

          The ex-SEAL dipped his head.  "That's true, I was— I always thought my… feelings for you would go away, but they never did."

          "I know," the older man said softly.  "From time to time, when I've touched you, sometimes just in passing, I've seen what you just saw."

          Nick looked up again.  "And you're not offended?  Grossed out?"

          Derek chuckled lowly.  "No, I was never offended, or… grossed out."

          Shaking his head, Nick started his massage again.  "I guess it's not like you were spying on my thoughts or anything.  I mean, it's not like you can just turn it on and off."

          "True.  I never meant to spy.  But you have left out another possibility."

          Nick's heart lurched and beat faster.  "Oh?"

          "That I might share those fantasies."

          Concentrating on what his hands were doing, Nick snorted softly.  "Oh, yeah.  That's a real possibility."

          "Yes, it is."

          Nick swallowed hard, his eyes meeting Derek's.  "You want me… like that?"

          Derek reached out and cupped the man's cheek, his touch tender.  "Yes."

          Nick fought for breath and his ears buzzed.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Then Derek's hand slipped to the back of his head and he was being pulled forward.  He closed his eyes and moaned softly.

His lips met Derek's timidly, his whole demeanor tentative.  But then the Precept wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.  With a sigh, Nick melted into the warm embrace.  Emboldened, he began a more aggressive exploration of the older man's mouth.  He loved the taste as he sucked on Derek's tongue, his lips.  He was suddenly insatiable.

From Nick's reaction, Derek knew it would be all or nothing.  They would either go all the way – right now – or they would go back to the way it had been.  He knew what he wanted, and he hoped it was what Nick wanted as well.

          The ex-SEAL's hand moved over Derek's bared chest, allowing himself to finally enjoy what he'd longed for, for so long.  He slipped free from the man's embrace, blazing a trail of kisses down Derek's neck.

A light dusting of dark hair decorated the older man's chest, but Nick focused on the twin nubs that beckoned to him.  His lips closed on one.  He licked it, then kissed it, then sucked it ever so gently.  He felt Derek shudder under him and felt the gooseflesh rise on his skin.  When the first was pebble-hard, he moved to the second, his tongue swirling around the nub, testing and probing.

Derek reached up and stroked his hair and Nick's whole body shook with longing.  He moved further down, between Derek's legs and began to mouth the man's cock through the thin material of the pajamas.  _He's huge!_ Nick thought, his own cock straining for release from his jeans and briefs.

Derek also wasn't wearing any underwear, and before long Nick had soaked the satin material and the man was hard and leaking.  He licked at the precome though the material, then sat back on his heels to savor the exotic flavor.

          "Let me undress you," Nick breathed, not daring to meet the man's eyes.  "Please.  I have to see you."

          Derek nodded and said, "You can."

          The ex-SEAL carefully pulled off the pajama bottoms, then wrapped his hand around Derek's cock and squeezed gently.  It was even bigger than he'd thought, than he'd ever imagined.  And it was magnificent: long, thick, inflamed and wet.  His own cock throbbed painfully in his pants, but he ignored it, beginning a slow, loving, up-and-down movement on the thick shaft with his fist.  When he saw a drop of precome ooze out, he leaned over and licked it off.  Then, very carefully, he put his lips around the crown and started to go down on the object of his fantasy for the last fifteen years.

          Derek sucked in a breath, but relaxed into the sensations being visited on his cock.  Nick was very skillful, and he couldn't help but wonder if the man had dated other men in the past.  The thought both excited him and tickled a seed of jealousy.  Then the lips were gone, replaced by hands that explored the length of his shaft, stroked his balls, and finally cupped them in his hand.  When Nick squeezed, Derek's cock jerked violently.  Nick chuckled softly, then firmly grasped the man's hard-on and started to pump his hand up and down.

"Nick, wait," Derek said, sitting up from the pillows.

The young man jerked back like he'd been slapped.  "What?  I'm sorry, I—"

"It's all right.  I just want you to undress," Derek said, his gaze boring into the younger man's.

Nick nodded, then scooted off the bed.  He pulled his shirt off first, then quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid out of them.  He hesitated a moment, then pulled his briefs off as well.  His cock sprang up along his belly.  Naked, he climbed back onto the bed, moving between Derek's legs and lying on top of him, their lips grinding together as their tongues dove into each other's mouths.

Before Nick knew what was happening, Derek rolled over, taking him with him and launching an exploration of his own.

He touched the young man's nipples and Nick whimpered, his chest pressing up, begging for more.  But Derek's hand moved lower, tightening around the shaft of Nick's cock while his lips brushed against the hard point of a nipple.  First lips surrounded it, then teeth.  He bit down gently, and Nick's hips rose up off the bed.  He bit down a littler harder, then began sucking.

Nick's head spun with pleasure.  "Derek," he gasped, but it was too late, he was already pumping out his first load.  Hot and thick, it dribbled over the Precept's hand, but he stayed erect and hard after the fact.

Derek licked a line down Nick's belly, then kissed the man's cock head, sucking it into his mouth.

Nick bucked as Derek's warm, wet mouth engulfed him, his lips slipping lower and lower around his shaft until his nose was pressed against his groin.  He grabbed the Precept's head.

"No.  Derek," he gasped, "please."

The older man looked up, his expression slightly confused.

"I can't control myself when you do that," Nick panted.  "I want you… to love me…  I want you… inside me."

"I will," Derek promised, "but first you have to relax."

He dipped his head again and ran his tongue over Nick's cock head again.  The ex-SEAL moaned and thrust up at him.  In reply, Derek's mouth closed hungrily on the shaft again.

Nick carded his fingers through the older man's hair as he sucked and licked.  Derek reached around to finger Nick's crack.  The younger man spread his legs and bore down to open himself, but he was so wired it didn't help much.

Derek let go of the man's cock long enough to wet his finger, then pushed a knuckle's worth into his hole as he took Nick's cock back into his mouth.

Nick shuddered, then wiggled back onto the finger until the Precept's palm was pressed against his butt cheek.  Derek continued to work the young man until Nick was keening a soft cry and pumping his mouth with short, rapid thrusts.

He lifted his head, saying, "Come for me, Nick, let me have your seed," before he swallowed the man again.

Nick cried out, then shot several more streams of come down the man's throat.  He shuddered as he finished and curled onto his side with an almost innocent look, the nervous tension nearly gone.

Derek moved off the bed, but returned in a few seconds.  He paused for a moment, suddenly taken with Nick's vulnerability.  He was scared, but willing to play this through to the end.

Easing down beside him, Derek began to trace Nick's body, running his hands along the younger man's arms, squeezing his biceps and shoulders, petting his hair.  He played with the man's nipples, and Nick rolled onto his back to accommodate, pushing his chest up.  Derek leaned in and began to lick across the hard nubs.

Nick responded, reaching down to take hold of the older man's cock and pulling on it.

"Derek, please," he whispered, "I want this inside me."

The Precept knew it was time to give the man what he wanted.  He moved down between Nick's legs, then pulled them up to reveal his pucker and said softly, "I have dreamed about this moment for many years."

Nick shut his eyes and groaned.  "So many nights," he breathed as Derek took the condom he had retrieved from his bathroom and rolled it down over his cock, "I laid in my bed, jerking off, pretending you were buried deep inside me…"

Derek squeezed out some lube and rubbed it over his sheathed cock.  That done, he squeezed more onto his fingers.  "What would I do?" he asked softly.

Nick swallowed, then replied, "You'd touch me first… you were always so gentle… so… loving…"

Derek touched the lube to the tight pucker and started to rub in slow, gentle circles, pressing against the opening without breaching it.  "Like this?"

"Yesss," Nick hissed, his mouth opening as he lost himself in the magic being done to his body.

"Then what?"

"You would push into me…"

Derek slipped one finger into the tight, hot passage, sinking it all the way in.

"Open me up to get me ready…"

The Precept worked his finger around carefully, then slowly added a second, stretching the young man's passage wider.

"Derek, hurry…"

"There is plenty of time," he replied, sliding his fingers in and out in long, loving strokes.  With his free hand he teased the man's nipples, rubbed over his chest, and finally stroked the man's semi-hard cock until he was hard again.  "I don’t want to hurt you.  I only want you to feel pleasure."

Nick ground his ass down on the fingers.  "Please… Derek… please."

Pulling his fingers free, Derek grabbed the base of his cock and guided the tip to the waiting pucker.  He rubbed his well-lubed cock head against the opening, then pressed his way in slowly.

"Oh God," Nick gasped.  "Oh yes.  Deep.  Derek."

The Precept complied, pushing himself all the way in to the hot, tight flesh.  Then he stopped and sighed loudly.

"More," Nick moaned.

Taking the younger man's feet in his hands, Derek pushed him back a tad further and sank into him to the last centimeter.  He could see Nick was swamped by the pleasure, lost in his fantasies that had finally become real.

"Fuck me," he begged.

"No," Derek replied softly.  "I will never fuck you, Nick, but I will love you."  He moved, doing Nick so slowly that it because an exquisite agony, his own balls straining for release, his own cock so hard it felt like steel.  But he thrust deep with each stroke, spearing Nick like he knew the man wanted.

Long minutes passed, the rhythmic slap of their bodies the only sound in the room.  Derek watched Nick's expression shift from pleasure… to bliss… to pure animal need.  He picked up the pace, spearing the man over and over.

Nick met each thrust, his breath beginning to go erratic.  Then he began to jerk and twitch, writhing on the huge cock that was filling him.  His eyes opened, locking onto Derek's.

"I'm gonna… come," he gasped.

"Yes.  Good.  Come for me, Nick," Derek coaxed.  "I want to watch you come."

"Oh God," Nick gulped, his hips jerking out of control as he grabbed his own cock and pulled on it a few times before he was unleashed, shooting hot streams of come in long pulses against the Precept's chest.  "Derek!" he cried.

Watching Nick's climax pushed the older man over the edge and he drove into the man's tight ass as hard and as fast as he could… once… twice… three times his hips pistoned, his balls crushed again and again against Nick's ass.  His first shot exploded free, followed by another, and another, until he lost count.

When he was done, Derek slumped over Nick's chest, kissing each nipple in turn, then the man's lips.

They lay like that for a few minutes, until Derek was soft enough to pull free.  After removing the condom and dumping it in his bathroom wastebasket, he moved back to the bed.

Nick was lying on his side again, and Derek lay down behind him, holding the smaller man, his hand moving over him, caressing his shoulders and down his back, along his butt, up his crack, tracing gently.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Good," Nick murmured.  "So good.  You didn't hurt me."

"I'll never hurt you," Derek promised softly, kissing the younger man's shoulder.  "You are… beautiful."  His hand touched Nick's cock, substantial even when soft, and played a bit, then moved up along his stomach, his chest, his neck.

"Mmm," Nick sighed.  "It's never felt so good."

"Worth waiting for?"

"Yes," Nick replied.  "But God I wish you could've done this when I was fifteen."

"And I was thirty."

"I don’t care.  You don’t know how badly I wanted you.  I jacked off every night, thinking about you touching me… loving me.  It was like I couldn't get you out of my head.  You were always there, haunting me, making me horny as hell."

Derek's hand returned to the man's cock, cupping him, enjoying the simple feel of holding the man in his palm.  "It's not unusual that a boy that age would be obsessed with sex."

Nick snorted.  "Obsessed is the word.  But it wasn't with sex.  It was with you.  It took me years to get a handle on it.  And then when I first came here to the House… it started all over again… for months I'd lay in my bed at night… knowing you were just across the hall ,and jerk off . . . making it you in my mind."

Derek squeezed and felt Nick's cock begin to fill some.  There was a chance he could pleasure the man again, and he planned to try.  "There were nights after I had seen your desire when I would lie here, in this bed, and imagine what it would be like to touch you…"  He lightly stroked the growing member.  "To kiss you…"  He pressed his lips to Nick's shoulder, then lightly licked the man's skin.

Nick's breath caught and he pressed himself into Derek's hand.

"I've wanted you since you were fifteen, but I was so much older.  It would have been wrong, then.  And then you grew up, left for the Navy."  His hand moved lower, fondling Nick's heavy balls.  "But then you were here.  All grown up.  Such a handsome young man…"

"Not that young.  And you're only forty-five," Nick whispered, pressing his butt back against Derek's groin.  The man's huge cock was half-erect.

"True.  The years are not so much a difference now," he admitted, kissing the back of Nick's neck.

He responded, pressing back harder against the filling member resting along his back.

Derek stroked Nick's cock again, using the precome that dribbled free to lubricate the silky soft shaft.

"When you were inside me," Nick said quietly.  "It was so good… so right… everything I'd waited for, wanted for so damned long."

Derek's hand squeezed, pulled, harder and harder.

Nick groaned.  "You make me feel so good. . ."

"And you make me feel good as well," Derek replied, his own erection throbbing where it was trapped between his body and Nick's back.  "Do you feel how much you excite me?"

"Yes," Nick hissed.  "You're so big… so long… it's like you're made to fill me up."  His legs began to tremble.

Derek backed off a little, his touch becoming lighter, slower.  "And you are perfect," he purred.  "Large, thick, the color of a rich wine… have you imagined what it would feel like, to take this…"  He squeezed hard again, making Nick moan and press his cock into Derek's hand.  "…and sink into my body?"

Nick whimpered.  "Oh yeah," he panted.  "You'd be so hot… so tight…"  He ground his teeth as Derek squeezed and pulled him closer and closer to another climax.

"Yes, I would be," he said, then kissed Nick's shoulder again.  "I would tighten my muscles, trapping you deep inside of me…"

"Oh…"

"I would use my muscles to milk you, my muscles, pulling the seed from you…"

"Ah," Nick gulped, breathing rapidly, his hips starting to pump.

"You would like that, wouldn’t you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to take this and fill me up, just as I filled you?"  He thrust against the man's back.  "You want to feel what it is like to shoot your seed deep into me."

"Yes," Nick gasped.  "I never thought you'd let me…"

"I will let you."  His hand slid down to the base of Nick's cock and squeezed, backing him off his pending orgasm.  "How do you want me?"

Nick's body shook.  "Turn over, on your stomach."

Derek moved, turning over.

Nick sat up, looking down at the man, whose legs were opened for him, his balls and cock visible.  He reached out, his hand shaking hard, and touched the man's ass, gently caressing him.  Then he remembered.

"Uh, I don’t have a condom."

"You don't need one," Derek replied, enjoying the man's light touch.

"But—"

"Take me, Nick.  I'll explain later."

His hands shook so hard it took him three tries before he was able to  grab the lube.  He knew he wouldn't have much control, so he squeezed out a small amount onto the tip of his index finger, then reached for Derek.  He stopped and swallowed hard.

"In my fantasy you open your cheeks for me," he whispered, his voice catching, unable to actually make the request.

Derek understood.  He reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing his pucker.

"Oh God," Nick gasped as he grabbed his cock and squeezed the root hard to keep himself from shooting right then and there.

Back in control again, he reached out and touched the lube to the tight ring of flesh.  It grabbed at his finger as he rubbed over its surface.  He squirted more lube directly onto the opening, then slowly pushed two fingers into the man's body.

Derek sighed and Nick grabbed his cock again, squeezing back the climax that threatened to undo him.

"I'm so close," he gasped.  "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Derek replied.  "Don't wait.  Take me."

Knowing that he was going to shoot as soon as he entered the man, Nick pulled his fingers out, squirted lube onto his dick, coated himself with two or three strokes, then moved closer to the Precept, who spread his legs further and lifted his hips off the bed.

Holding tightly onto the base of his cock, Nick directed the tip to the waiting pucker.  He pressed against the ring of muscle and felt the zing of an electric-like shock pass from the tip to his balls.  Before he could stop himself he plowed into the older man, sinking himself nearly halfway on the first thrust.

"Oh God," Nick cried, his hips jerking, driving himself in deeper.  "Derek—"

The Precept squeezed down on the man's cock, stopping his mindless assault.

"Oh God," he repeated.  "Did I hurt you?  I'm sorry.  I couldn't— Ah!"  Derek pressed back, forcing Nick the rest of the way in.  "It's so tight," he managed between clenched teeth.

"Love me, Nick," Derek instructed.

"If I move I'm gonna come."

"Then wait a moment.  Breathe."

Nick drew in several deep breaths, letting them out slowly.  His gaze was locked on the spot where he disappeared into Derek's body.  It felt so good, better than anything he had imagined as a boy, or as an adult.  He reached out and gently ran his trembling fingers over the man's ass cheeks.

Derek's chest was on the bed, his head turned to the side, his longish hair in wild disarray.  His eyes were closed, pleasure on his face.

Nick continued to breathe deeply as his hands moved, tracing lightly over the man's flanks, his back.  Then he reached around and took Derek's balls and cock in his hands, causing the man to groan.

As Nick began to play, Derek began to move his hips.

Nick gasped and stopped.  When he realized that he was no longer on the edge, he leaned back, his hands finding purchase on the older man's hips.  He pulled out and humped back in.  "Ahhh," he sighed.

"Yes," Derek said.

Nick pulled further out and pushed back in.  "It feels so good."

He pulled out until only his head was still inside, then thrust in all the way.  Derek's muscles clamped down on him.  "Oh God," he squeaked.

Derek chuckled.  "Keep going, Nick, I want to feel you moving inside of me.  I want to feel you come."

The Precept's words were like a switch.  Nick's hips began to work, driving his cock into the man hard and fast.  It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt, matched only by the feel of Derek riding into him the same way.  The memory of that made his ass ache and he knew he was going to enjoy being fucked even better than fucking.  But this was good, very good.

He felt his load begin to rise.  "Derek… I'm close," he panted, driving in harder.

The older man's muscles tightened again, strangling his cock and igniting his orgasm.  He rammed himself in as deep as he could and began to shoot.

And Derek was true to his word, his muscles milking him, forcing him to shoot again and again, even after he knew he must be dry.  Nick tossed his head back, grunting with each shot, his fingers curling into the man's flesh.

With the last blast he jerked forward, then bent over Derek's back.  His hand brushed against the man's iron-hard erection.  The need to get his mouth on that was overwhelming.  He pulled out and rolled the Precept over, immediately capturing the man's cock in his mouth and letting it ride down his throat.

The older man's hip bucked up and he hissed.  "God, Nick," he said, and then he was shooting down the man's throat while Nick's hands kneaded his thighs.  When he was done, he rolled off the bed and held his hand out to Nick.

"What?"

"Come with me," Derek instructed.  Nick took his hand and he led the younger man into the bathroom and a hot shower.

They dried off, then returned to the bed.  Derek pulled back the covers and let Nick climb in first.  Then he turned off the light, climbing in behind him.  He curled up alongside the smaller man, enjoying how well he fit against his body.

"Thank you," Nick whispered.

"You're welcome.  Thank you."

"I just never thought this could happen."

Derek kissed the back of Nick's head.  "I'm sorry I waited so long."

Nick moved, turning over onto his back.  He rolled his head to the side, looking at Derek.  "Will it happen again?"

"Of course," Derek replied.  "If you want it to."

"I do."

"Then it will.  You are always welcome in this bed, Nick.  Sleep here."

"I could?"

"Yes," Derek replied, moving closer to the younger man.  He reached down and cupped Nick's soft cock.  "I will love you as long as you want me to."

Nick closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  He had never felt so safe, so loved.  He fell asleep, Derek's hand still wrapped around him.

The End


End file.
